The Briefcase Job
by Grindhouse314
Summary: What is the secret behind the mysterious briefcase Mana has stolen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu does. Not me, him. This is my first Fanfic (ever), so please read & review so that I know if I'm doing any good, or am just a disgrace to the profession.

Prologue

"You fucked up bad my friend".

Two men stood in the middle of a grey, barren room. One man had hooks plunged into his wrists, which were attached to chains in the ceiling. The other man was standing in front of the chained man, wearing a black leather trench coat and red sunglasses. And he was glaring intensely at the chained man. "Not only did you fuck up bad, you fucked up ROYALY!!! Didn't I SPECIFICALLY tell you NOT to fuck this job up?!?!" The man in black yelled. "Sir…I tried…she was just too good. Honest." The chained man stammered painfully. "She?" The man in black shook his head. "The fact that you would let a GIRL do this makes me want to vomit my intestines. But the only intestines I'll be seeing today will belong to you, asshole." He then pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it and pulled out a gleaming scalpel. The chained man began to squirm. "Sir please," He begged, "I've never let you down before and…" "One million good deeds will not make up for this horrendous fault!" The man in black snarled. "I told you how much this was worth, and you let it slip away anyway! Now, I must have my pound of flesh." The man in black grabbed the chained man's head and made a deep incision in his forehead. He then proceeded to rip the man's scalp off. As the chained man screamed in agony, the man in black began to run the scalpel down the man's face. One more tug, and his face was ripped off. The man screamed louder. "Shut the fuck up, or else I'll REALLY give ya something to cry about!" When the chained man continued to scream, the man in black pulled out another scalpel and thrust both blades into the mans eyes. "Yeah, do ya like that, eh?" The man yelled. He ran the two blades deeper into the man's eye sockets, until he finally fell silent.

Two men stood outside the room, listening carefully. "My god," the first one chocked, "What's the boss doin' to him?" "This is nuthin'", The second one said, "You should'a seen 'im when he found out his wife was cheatin' on 'im." "What happened?" The first one gulped. The second one chuckled. "If I told ya, you'd shit yer pants!" The door opened, and the man in black suddenly emerged from the room, drenched in blood. "Here, hold this." He handed something to the first man. It was a human heart. "Jesus Fucking H. Christ In A Taxicab!!!" He cried out, dropping the heart to the ground. The man in black ignored him. "Get Señor Jefe on the phone." He growled to the second man. "Tell him there's been a problem."

Mana Tatsumiya was walking down the Mahora courtyard. She had a large sniper rifle slung over her shoulder, and was carrying a huge silver briefcase in her hand. Another figure suddenly emerged from her right. "How did the job go?" Setsuna asked. "Not too bad." Mana responded. Setsuna motioned toward the briefcase in Mana's hand. "What's in that?" She asked. "I don't know." Mana responded. "It smells kinda fishy, though."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Negima. I'd like too...But I'm just a regular guy. This is Chapter 1 of the story. It's a lot longer than the prologue, and it introduces a new character. Please read & review. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Gun and Sword

Holden stood, staring out from his apartment window. He was eyeing a large black truck that had been parked across the street for some time. "The tip said they had hired outside help to get the case." He thought. "Must've been a hardcore professional, considering what he did to Blackies men." He looked outside again. Nothing. "Although it would seem he has a lousy sense of time. Ah well, you can't have it all." He brushed his dark brown hair back and looked through the binoculars. "Looks like 4, maybe 5 guys. I could probably take 'em." His eyes moved to a large Druganov sniper rifle which lay on his bed. He eyes then moved back to the binoculars. "Hey, someone's coming."

Mana walked down the street to where her contact said he'd be. Sure enough, she saw a large black truck parked near the sidewalk, just like he told her last night. She looked around to make sure that there was no one else watching, then continued down the street.

"What the crap?" Holden nearly cried out. "She's a girl!! And… how OLD is she?? She can't be more than 14 years old!! She has to be a delivery girl. That can't be the real thing!"

Mana stopped walking when she got within a safe distance of the truck. A man in a black business jacket (and tie) walked out. "Mrs. Tatsumiya. Did you bring our package?" The man said as he walked towards her. She held the silver briefcase up. "It's right here." She said. "Did you leave any survivors?" The man asked, stopping near her. "Just one to tell the story, like you asked." She responded. "Excellent. So, everything is in order, I presume?" The man asked. Mana held up the briefcase. "Do I get paid?" She asked. The man smiled. "Oh yes, you'll get paid." The man pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her head. "Goodbye, Mrs. Tatsumiya." Mana glared at him. "Goodbye." She snarled. Within the span of a second, she grabbed his hand, moved it away from her head, and kicked his arm in half. The man screamed aloud in agony as the gun fell from his broken hand. Mana spun around and grabbed the gun while it was still in midair. Four more men suddenly emerged from the black truck, each one brandishing their own pistol. Mana whipped up and **_BANGBANGBANGBANG _**four men fell dead. The injured man tried to crawl away, but Mana turned around and **_BANG _**he moved no longer.

Holden stared at the ensuing carnage, mouth agape. "Well, that was definitely one of those things that make you scream out **WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!**"

A small sound penetrated the silence. Mana looked around. Had someone seen her?

Holden put his hands to his mouth immediately. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!!" He thought angrily! He looked out the window again. "Does she see me?" He thought. "Hmmm…doesn't look like. What's she doin'? Is she…she's takin' the case. Where's she going? Dammit, I gotta follow her!" He grabbed his Druganov and rushed out the apartment.

* * *

Mana was once again walking down the courtyard of Mahora, however she was significantly more irritated than yesterday. She hadn't gotten paid, and she now had a briefcase in her possession that she didn't know what to do with. And why was this case worth $1,000,000(money she may never see)? But most importantly, to whom was it worth so much? She let out a deep sigh. "And this job started out so good." "Is there something wrong?" Mana looked up. Setsuna was standing beside her, carrying her enormous katana behind her. "Well, aside from my employers trying to kill me, not much." She said. She then leaned in and whispered something into Setsuna's ear.

Holden watched the two girls from a distance. "What are they saying?" He thought to himself. "And why is that blue haired girl carrying that big-ass sword? What the hell kind of a place is this?? Wait, is swordy-girl comin' towards me? Oh shit she is!! Gotta be somewhere to hide…oh wait, she's turning left, she ain't comin' here. Ok, time to move." He got his Druganov sniper ready and began to stealthily move toward Mana, who was now walking away. He hadn't taken 10 paces when he heard a voice from behind. "ROCK SLICING SWORD!!!" He turned around just in time to see Setsuna's blade come barreling towards his skull. "**FUCKING HELL!" **Holden screamed, lifting his sniper to block the attack. **_CLANG!!_** The sword struck the rifle and split it almost in half. Setsuna twisted the blade and **_CRACK _**the rifle split in two, knocking Holden to the ground. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" He thought as he rolled away from another attack. As he desperately to lift himself up, Setsuna attacked again. He immediately blocked the attack with the top half of his broken sniper rifle, then, quick as a flash, he smashed her in the face with the bottom half. Setsuna staggered back, allowing Holden to get up. He immediately went into a battle position with the two broken halves of his gun. "Ok, c'mon you little bitch, let's see what yer made of!" He growled.

"Setsuna should be able to take care of him." Mana thought as she walked away. "Wonder who he is, though."

**_CLANCK!! _**Setsuna struck the rifle again. Holden spun around and attacked her with the other half of his gun. She ducked and slashed at his legs, but he leaped through the air and landed behind her, where he tried to whack her in the head. Setsuna was barely able to lift her sword in time to block the attack. "He's good!" She thought. "But who the hell is he?" She jumped up and slashed at his waist, but he leaped through the air and smacked her in the head with his gun. "How can he be so fast?!" Setsuna nearly cried out. "Damn she's fast!!" Holden thought. "Thank God I drank that extra can of Red Bull this morning." Setsuna slashed at his head, but he blocked the attack and whacked her in the head again. Setsuna stumbled back, allowing Holden to perform a sweeper kick to her legs, knocking her down. He then leaped up and **_CRACK _**landed a massive blow to her chest.

Holden loosened up. His enemy was no longer moving. He sighed. "Damn, next thing I know I'll probably run into a friggin' vampire." He then turned around and…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. Nope. Anyway, welcome to the second chapter and the plot is thickening. Can you guess what's in the mysterious suitcase before it is revealed? Also, this chapter may require some suspension of disbelief...

Chapter 2

To Fight a Vampire

"Yes, Señor Jefe, I understand, but when I said I'd personally deliver it to ya, I meant **I **would personally deliver it to ya. No one else, just me. I gave ya my word, and the only two things I have in this world are my balls and my word, and I don' break 'em for no one…yes, I know that's from a movie, but I truly mean it. If I don't get it in three days, I'll cut my own head off and mail it to ya."

The man in black hung up the phone and let out a deep, loud sigh. "When I find that shootist bitch…hoo hoo, there won't be a shootist bitch left to find." Ha started rubbing his temples, shaking his head. "Sir?" A voice broke his train of thought. He looked up. One of his men stood in front of him, lookind somewhat confused. "What the fuck are ya still doin' here, eh. GET OUT!! FIND THAT BITCH!! Get her before someone else get's the case, or she decides to give it to Jefe herself!! Take Chainsaw Joe with ya, too!"

"What the crap?" Holden stood facing two opponents, a small girl about 10 years old, and a much taller girl, who looked like a robot. The small girl smiled. "You made a big mistake coming here, mister." "Really, the thought hadn't crossed my mind." Holden grumbled sarcastically. As he did, he reached for the gun he had concealed in the back of his belt. "Say, tell me," He said calmly, "what the crap kind of a hellhole place is this?" The young girl laughed, while the taller girl remained emotionless("yup, she's a robot. holy freaking crap"). "I'll bet this teaches you to go into places where you don't belong." Evangeline smiled evilly, her fangs glittering. "Too bad you won't live long enough to apply this newfound knowledge in life." With that, Holden immediately whipped out his pistol and fired. As soon as he did, Evangeline raised her hand and a bright flash of light emitted from it. Holden shielded his eyes, and when he unshielded them, he saw that his gun was frozen. Before he could even say "what the crap", Evangeline sprang foreword and smashed the gun into pieces. He tried to land a punch on her, but she dodged it and slashed his arm with her nails. Holden yelped and jumped back. "Now, Chachamaru!" Evangeline yelled. Chachamaru flew foreword and planted her fist into Holden's stomach. Holden coughed and stumbled back some more. Chachamaru tried to punch Holden's face, but he dodged it, grabbed her arm and flung her down. Before he could attack her, Evangeline leaped foreward and dug her nails into his back. "Get him again!" she yelled. Chachamaru got up and punched him in the stomach again. "Damn you…" Holden snarled. He flung his head back and smashed Evangeline in the head. He then punched Chachamaru in the head, sending her wobbling back. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and head-butted her in the stomach("youch, she really is a freakin' robot!). He then landed two more punches to her head, sending her down. "Enough!! Die Already!!" Evangeline shouted from behind. She fired a magic shot at him, but he leaped away, barely dodging it. He pulled a knife out of his pant leg and tossed it at her, but she grabbed it in midair. "Now's my chance!" Holden thought. He flew foreword, ready to land a punch on her face. But when he got to her, she vanished. "What in the-" Before Holden could finish his sentence, he felt her nails dig into his back again. "How did she…" Holden leaped around, but she dodged his fist and slashed his chest. "Why you…" He immediately spun around and landed a flying kick to her chest. She flew back a few feet and glared at him. "Shit, time to go." Holden quickly rushed away, barely dodging a flurry of magic blasts.

"Well, that was fun," Holden thought when he had gotten as far away from Mahora campus as possible, "In a terrible, horrible, not at-all-fun way." He slumped down. "I need to get that briefcase back.

* * *

"Set-chan, Set-chan!" Setsuna awoke in the Mahora hospital wing. She tried to get up, but the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. "Please, don't move, Set-chan." Konoka was standing over her bed, looking awfully worried. "Did you see who attacked you?" She asked. "I did." Setsuna turned to her right and saw that Evangeline was also standing beside her. "He was pretty tough. Knocked down Chachamaru very quickly. I've never seen a normal human move that fast." "He beat YOU?" Setsuna stared in disbelief. "I was going easy on him." Evangeline laughed. "After I saw how quickly he beat you, I wanted to see the full extent of his power. But he ran off before I could finish him." "Who do you suppose he was?" Setsuna asked. "You're guess is as good as mine." Setsuna thought for a moment. "He followed Mana here, so he was probably after that case she was carrying." "Speaking of which," Evangeline continued, "I caught a whiff of that thing earlier. It smelled like blood." "Blood??" Setsuna said, dumbfounded. 


End file.
